


From Hate to Love (Jamilton)

by relevant_theater_geek



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gay, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relevant_theater_geek/pseuds/relevant_theater_geek
Summary: This is my first fanfiction that isn't a oneshot series. It's Jamilton (I know no one likes this ship) but in college and a modern universe. I hope you enjoy my shit!





	From Hate to Love (Jamilton)

**Author's Note:**

> I have the same work on my Wattpad account.  
> @is_a_gay_bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finds out who his roommate is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short, but I promise the others will be longer.

Alex is reading his schedule with his dorm room number on it as he travels through the hallway. He doesn't know who his roommate is, just that he’s not any of his friends, which sucks balls. It'd be awesome if he got to spend his time at college with John, Herc, or Laf, but no. He has to hang with some stranger who is probably a jerk and probably a fucking Democratic-Republican (even though that's not a thing these days).

He turns a corner where he can see lots of stressed freshmen like himself--without the stress part, of course--trekking the hall in search of their rooms. He hopes it’s just the first day that’s this loud, because if not, he’s gonna kill half the people in the dorm building, and his roommate will have to deal with sharing a room with a homicidal criminal. God, he hopes whoever he’s gonna be living with for the rest of the school year, isn’t a total asshole.

After pushing through a multitude of students (and possibly slashing a few of their throats), he reaches the door to his dorm and mentally prepares himself for whatever monster lays instead. He opens the door, believing that he won’t kill whoever’s inside.

He’s wrong.

He stops in his tracks when he sees him. He’s chosen the bed on the left side of the room, and he’s on his laptop, typing away. (Alex would also like to mention that he definitely has a higher words-per-minute than this bitch.) The man looks up, and he looks just as shocked and horrified as Alex.

Alexander is going to spend the next ten months living with his mortal enemy, Thomas Jefferson.


End file.
